Blind Date
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: Tristan sets Adam and Maya up on a blind date. Will sparks fly? Adam/Maya. Romance. Friendship. Threeshot.
1. The Setup

Adam Torres heard footsteps coming his way as he got the materials he would need for his next class. He turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see Tristan Milligan, a niner that he (mistakenly?) got set up on a blind date with. The younger boy had a smile on his face. A confused one came onto Adam's face as well.

"Uh, hey, Tristan. What's up?" Adam asked, turning back to his locker. He had chem next, and he didn't want to forget his notebook like last time.

"Remember how you said to set you up with one of my female friends?" The boy asked. Adam thought back for a moment and did vaguely remember that conversation. He nodded, but still didn't look at the boy, intent on finding his notebook. "Well, I've found someone for you!" He declared. This caused the older teen to look at the boy.

He hadn't been serious when he told Tristan to set him up. Sure, it would be cool to have a girlfriend or whatever, but he kind of thought depending on a Grade Nine for a date was a little pathetic. Had it really gotten to a point where Adam couldn't get his own relationship anymore? He was thankful to Tristan, but he wasn't even sure he wanted a girlfriend.

"Look, Tristan-" Adam began, but the older boy was cut off by the excited redhead.

"Before you say no, just hear me out. She's nice, funny, smart, talented, and, really Adam, what have you got to lose?" He asked, giving Adam a look. Adam stared back at the other boy. He was right. What DID Adam really have to lose? If it didn't work out, it didn't work out. But did he really want to go and try? "Oh, come on, Adam. You know you want to." Tristan said, a grin on his face.

Adam sighed, caving. "Fine. When and where am I going to meet her?" He asked. Tristan smiled hugely and clapped. Adam smirked at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow night at seven at the Dot." The boy replied. "You won't regret this, Adam, I promise." He said as he started to leave and the bell rung. Adam looked at his locker and groaned. He still hadn't found his chemistry notebook.

XX

The Niner Quartet made their way to their lunch table, trays in their hands. They were talking about their previous classes as they sat down. Tristan looked at Maya for a second and she caught his glance.

"Tris, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, taking a bite of her food.

Tristan was quiet for a moment. How could he tell her that he kind of set her up on a blind date without getting her permission first? It wasn't the smartest move to go to Adam first, but he thought that the older boy would put up more of a fight than he did.

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" He asked. Maya shrugged and nodded, obviously having no clue what he had done. "I kind of set you up on a blind date for tomorrow."

Maya almost spit out the water she was drinking, her eyes wide. "Tristan! Why would you do that without telling me? Isn't it kind of important that I know?"

"Yes, it is. But I thought I'd have more trouble convincing him, so I went to him first, and he agreed. Please don't make me tell him that you're not interested."

Maya shook her head and glared at her friend. She couldn't believe he had done something like this. Sure, Tristan had made rash decisions before, but none really involving her. And now he went and did something that effected her directly. She was so angry at the taller boy.

"I can't believe you didn't ask me first." She said, still glaring.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, the guy is really awesome."

"It doesn't." She said, bluntly.

All of the Niners were silent for a couple of minutes. No one really knowing what to say. Maya sat with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. She wasn't exactly upset that Tristan setting her up without her asking him to, but it was more of the fact that he just told the guy she'd go without asking her. It made her feel like she was obligated to go.

"I think you should go, Maya." Tori said, after a couple of minutes. "It could be fun. And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Maya sat in silence for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes. "Ugh, fine. But you owe me big time, Tris."

Tristan smiled hugely at the girl. "Don't worry, you won't regret this. The guy's great. Trust me."

Maya just rolled her eyes and started eating, preferring to not talk about it anymore. She wanted to stay mad at Tristan. She didn't want to think that there was a possibility that she could like the guy. Because there wasn't.

XX

As the final bell for school rang that day and kids poured out of Degrassi, Adam walked over to his car. Tristan came running to catch up with him. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that everything's set for tomorrow."

Adam gave him a confused look. "Wasn't it already?" He asked. Tristan had talked to him like there was no doubt that the date was going to happen. He was confused to hear just now that everything was finally set up for tomorrow night.

"Kind of. She needed some convincing. But it's all worked out now. Don't worry."

Adam gave the niner a look, but didn't say anything. "Okay, great. Thanks, Tristan. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he climbed into his car and drove away, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

XX

The wind whipped Maya's hair as she walked home from school with Tori. She was still annoyed with Tristan for what he did, but most of her anger had subsided. She just wanted to go and get it over with. She was still in denial about there being a chance that when she got there she'd like the guy.

"I don't see what such the big deal is. You could meet a great guy." Tori said. Maya shrugged. "Oh come on, let yourself live a little, Matlin." She continued, a smile on her face.

"I'm going, aren't I?" Maya snapped back, but with no maliciousness in her voice.

"Even you have to admit it would be nice to meet someone." The brunette said. Maya shrugged, not committing to anything. Sure, it would be nice to meet someone. But she didn't know if she would find it on a blind date. She just couldn't tell anyone that.

As they walked, talking about other things, Maya still had the date in the back of her mind, wondering what tomorrow night at the Dot would bring.

_To be continued..._

**So, I decided to do a Adam/Maya threeshot based on when Adam told Tristan that he could set him up with any of his female friends. Sorry for all of the Adam/Maya and/or Degrassi spam lately, but I've been really inspired lately. **

**I hope you guys liked the first part and the next part should probably be up within a few days. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I actually think this one turned out okay overall, but the next couple parts should be better/more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. If I did, Adam&Maya would be a couple.**


	2. Getting Ready

Adam looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his wet hair. He had just gotten out of the shower and stood in front of mirror in a tank top and boxers. He still didn't know why he was going through with this. It wasn't like he was that desperate for a girlfriend. And -although he'd never admit it- he was paranoid he'd get picked on for dating a Grade Nine (if everything worked out well). It was just another thing that could get added to the long list of ammunition the bullies had against him.

As he tried to do something with his hair (so it didn't look completely awful), he heard a knock on the door before his brother, Drew, yelled, "Come on, man. You've been in there forever!" through the door.

Adam rolled his eyes, but complied and walked out. As he passed, Drew said, "What are you doing tonight, man? You're never in the bathroom that long."

"One of my friends set me up on a date. That's all." He replied. Drew gave him a questioning look as to which friend. Adam rolled his eyes. "His name's Tristan."

Adam could see that Drew was thinking and that Tristan's name sounded familiar. Finally, his face lit up in recognition. "Wait – isn't he like a Grade Nine or something?" Drew started to chuckle when Adam was silent. "Dude, you're getting set up with a Grade Nine."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up, Drew. I need to go get ready." He said, walking passed his stepbrother, who was still chuckling.

"Yeah, you'll wanna look nice for the Grade Nine, dude." He called as Adam closed the door to his room. He didn't need Drew laughing at him. He had already went back and forth in his own head about going on a blind date with and assumed Grade Nine. He knew that he would get made fun of if he actually liked the girl. But he didn't want to be rude and not show up. The whole thing was being made a bigger deal than it was probably going to end up being anyway. Who said they were going to like each other?

The boy walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and the Dead Hand shirt he got from the concert he went to with Eli, Sav, and Bianca. He got dressed and pulled on socks and some shoes. As he was about to walk out the door, he grabbed his black beanie that he hadn't worn since last year and put it on his head.

He went to the living room. He still had a little bit before he had to go to the Dot to meet the girl, so he decided to read a comic book while he waited, hoping that it would calm his nerves.

XX

Maya Matlin was playing her cello when she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The girl was confused. Katie was at Marisol's and her parents were at a dinner party for work. She reluctantly got up to answer the door to reveal a smiling Tori Santamaria. The brunette looked her up and down, her smile dimming.

"You're not seriously going to go dressed like that are you?" She asked, taking in Maya's sweatpants and Toronto U (a hand-me-down from Katie) t-shirt. Maya gave Tori a look that told her no. "Good, but it's five forty-five. Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Because I don't need to be at the Dot until seven, Tor. Remember?"

"So? You'll need that long to get ready. Thank goodness I came to help you." She said, letting herself in. Maya knew right then that she wasn't going to get to practice her cello again. "Why are you still standing here? Go take a shower."

Maya rolled her eyes at her friend, but complied. She was in the shower for fifteen minutes before getting out. She ran a brush through her wet, blonde hair and put on some shorts and a tank top, before walking back out to Tori. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"This." Tori replied, handing her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with an owl on it and converse shoes. "It's simple, yet cute. Go get dressed. We still have to do your hair and makeup."

Maya went and got dressed before walking back out to Tori, who had tons of beauty products laid out. Maya wanted to run. Tori was a pageant girl. Of course she was going to have tons of products. Maya just didn't want them on her. Tori patted the seat and Maya reluctantly sat down, shooting a small glare at her friend.

Tori brushed her hair out before blow drying it and leaving the natural wave to it. She then worked on her makeup. It took forever (at least it felt that way for the blonde girl) as Tori applied concealer, blush, eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. When Tori held up the mirror, though, Maya wasn't exactly disappointed. She had done a smokey eye, and everything else looked relatively natural.

"You look great, Maya." Tori said, a proud smile on her face. She looked at the clock. "You have about fifteen minutes before you need to leave, so I'm going to go. Have fun." The brunette girl began packing her stuff up and Maya went to her cello, practicing for the few minutes she had left.

XX

At about a quarter to seven, both teenagers were out of their houses. Both teens were walking to the restaurant, wrapped up in their thoughts of that night. Neither one knew how it was going to go – or how they _wanted_ it to go for that matter. But they both had anxious knots in their stomach as they walked to the place, ready for the night to begin.

_To be continued..._

**Okay, sorry if part two was a little boring. I hope the next part will make up for it. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites from the last chapter, I appreciate them all. The next part's the date, and then, my first ever threeshot will be complete.**

**Also, I could totally see Drew making fun of Adam for going out with a Grade Nine when he's a Grade Eleven. I can also see Tori coming over to Maya's to help her get ready for the date. Like I said, I hope you guys liked this. The next part should be up soonish (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. I never have and probably never will.**


	3. The Date

Maya Matlin walked into the Dot and over to Table 8, where Tristan said to meet the guy. There wasn't anyone there, but it was still a little before seven, so she wasn't that concerned. She took a seat and felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous and she didn't know why. It wasn't like her to get nervous – especially over a guy. A guy she doesn't even know yet. Maybe that was part of why she was nervous. She didn't know what to expect.

A few minutes passed, and the guy still hadn't shown up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:05. She was wondering where he was or if he was even going to show up at all. She bit her bottom lip at the thought of being stood up. Sure, she hadn't wanted to come tonight, but the thought of getting stood up was awful.

Just as she was getting ready to leave and forget this whole thing, she saw a male figure hurrying toward the table. She sat back down and waited for him to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom asked me a million questions right as I was about to... Maya?" The guy asked. Maya looked up to see Adam Torres, Katie's ex-boyfriend's younger brother. Her mouth fell open a little before closing it. "Tristan set me up with you?" He didn't sound mean when he asked it, just genuinely surprised.

"I guess so." Maya said. "You can leave if you want to. This might be a little weird." She and Adam weren't friends and they didn't talk, but they did know each other through Drew and Katie. Maya wouldn't have been surprised if he had left right then and there. A small part of her hoped that he wouldn't though. She had always thought Adam was cool, and a little (or a lot) cute.

"No. It's okay. We can still have dinner." He said. "What are you going to eat? I'll go order it for you." He asked.

"A burger, fries, and a milkshake." She said. "And don't worry, I can pay you back." Adam just shrugged her off and went to go order their food. Maya sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that Tristan had set her up with ADAM of all people. Didn't he know that he was Katie's ex, Drew's, little brother? She didn't think Katie would ever approve of her going on a date with a Torres – even if it wasn't the one that hurt her.

The older boy came back and put a number plate on their table. "They said it would be ready in a few minutes." He said. Maya nodded and Adam sat down. There was an awkward bit of silence as neither teen knew what to say. It didn't help that Maya had never had a boyfriend before (so she didn't know what to do) and Adam had never had a girlfriend (because of his transition. Most girls were reluctant to date him).

"So... what do you like to do?" He asked, after a few of minutes of intense silence. Maya was glad that he asked, because the silence was getting really uncomfortable. At least now she had a little bit of conversation with him.

"Well, I mostly play or write music. It's something I really like to do. And I'm good at it, too." She didn't add that it was one of the few things she was good at that Katie wasn't – which made her like it more.

"You play music? What do you play?" Adam asked, seeming genuinely interested. Maya glanced at the table and smiled, feeling her cheeks warming up.

"Mostly cello. But I can play guitar and bass as well. And I can pick up on most string instruments easily." She said, trying to sound like she wasn't bragging. She really wasn't. She wasn't naive about her musical talents at all, but most people seemed put-off when she told them all she could do.

"That's incredible. I can only play the bass. And it took me long enough to master that." Adam said. Maya's eyes widened. She didn't see Adam as a instrument-player, but she found herself smiling anyway.

"That's awesome! Maybe we could play together sometime." She suggested. She didn't mean for it to sound like an invitation for another date, but after she said the words she realized it kind of did. She decided that she didn't care.

"That would be cool." Adam replied. The two continued talking about school, hobbies (Adam liked video games and comic books, Maya liked art and poetry), the never-ending saga that was Drew and Katie's Breakup, and a lot of other stuff. Maya found herself opening up to him easier than she did with Tristan, Tori, and especially Katie. Adam was just a really easy person to talk to.

A couple of moments later, when Maya was in the middle of a sentence, their food came, a guy about five years older than Maya with blond hair delivered it. Adam had gotten pizza and onion rings, and Maya looked at the burger and fries hungrily.

"Will there be anything else?" The server asked. Both teenagers looked at each other before shaking their heads no. He walked back to the counter, to take other people's orders.

There was another lull in conversation, but this time it wasn't awkward, it was just that neither teen could really talk with their mouths full. Maya kept glancing at Adam, though. He really was attractive. His brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to express every emotion he was feeling. She couldn't believe that he didn't have a girlfriend yet. She thought that she was maybe kind of lucky. Adam, for his part, kept looking at her, too. She seemed really sweet and down-to-Earth – unlike most of the girls he knew. It was refreshing. He hoped he got to see more of the Niner girl – even if he got picked on for it.

They finished their food a few minutes later and walked out of the diner. They stood outside of it for a few minutes, talking.

"Tonight was fun." Adam said, a smile on his face. Maya nodded, her smile matching his. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should. This was a lot of fun. I'm really glad it was you, Adam." Maya said, before starting to blush. Adam's smile widened a bit.

"Yeah? Cuz I'm glad it was you, too, Maya." He said. She smiled and moved to hug him. He hugged her back, tightly. When they pulled away, something happened and their heads turned (by accident) so that their lips touched. It sent an enjoyable burn through each other's bodies, starting at their lips. It only lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, Maya blushing profusely as she looked at the ground. Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll see you around, Adam." Maya said. Adam nodded and they went their separate ways. As she walked the short time back to her house, she had to mentally remind herself to thank Tristan when she saw him at school on Monday.

_Fin._

**Awkward ending is awkward. So, I'm kind of disappointed with this last part, and I'm really sorry to all of you who waited for this and are disappointed. I just... I tried. I liked the idea of Adam and Maya knowing who each other were through Drew and Katie, so that's where that came from.**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness. I'll try to get better about it. Also, I hope you guys liked the ending to this. I have a lot of mixed feelings about it. But I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, thanks to all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. If I did then something like this would've happened.**

**PS – The waiter was totally Peter. I just didn't mention it.**


End file.
